The present invention is directed to the problem of bringing tubes together along a longitudinal or axial direction and connecting them together. In this regard, there are fastening devices which function after first moving the tubes in a transverse direction relative to one another. Many applications, however, do not allow for such movement. Even if they do, the connecting or fastening devices usually include end members having a larger transverse dimension than the transverse dimension of the tubes. Such bulky devices may not be desirable for either functional or aesthetic reasons.
Oftentimes, when tubes are moved longitudinally or axially, one is swedged to allow it to telescope into the other. Such interacting ends hold the tubes together in one axial direction, but not the other. A common positive attachment is obtained by then using a bolt and nut. Such attachment is simple, but the lines of the tubes are aesthetically broken.
No fastener is known which disengageably engages tubes together which are longitudinally or axially moved into engagement with one another and which fastener does not extend significantly from the profile of the tubes.